The Worth of a Wish
by FireFox 37x
Summary: This is the story of the young and lonely Lily Evans who dreams of another life but when she is granted this wish she realizes that even in the place of her dreams she is considered an Outsider. In this story Lily struggles to fit in and raise expectation
1. In which one dreams and a new day begins

Spoiler: I am J.K. Rowling. I rule all! . uh huh. riiiight. o.k. no.  
  
A/N: This is my 1st fanfic but don't worry. things aren't always how they appear. in other words. I shall attempt to be as true to the books as possible. I hope. I hope u enjoy this story. please respond!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ***************************** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Running down a dark corridor she felt something following her... She was afraid... very afraid... fear swept throughout her clouding her mind leaving only one thought. RUN!!... She saw a door at the end of the corridor. She raced inside and closed the door tight. She looked desperately for a lock when suddenly the door disappeared..She was alone in the darkness... She felt nothing around her.  
  
Then there was a faint light... Just small enough that she could see it.. She looked closely for a better look when suddenly all of her loneliness and despair was swept away and she felt a warm feeling embrace her.. for once in her life. She felt... Well... accepted... She felt arms wrap themselves around her as she looked up to see his face.the last thing she remembers are those eyes. those ever-changing eyes.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- Whack! -EP! The tired redhead looked groggily up at her clock. It was 7:30 and time to take a shower. Damnation to waking up early! Curses.. Well. it IS an improvement on school.Lily Evans thought to herself as she grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the shower. School had ended only a few days ago but already Lily had grown accustomed to sleeping in. Lily looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked her age. or maybe younger. Lily was eleven years old and just going into 6th grade. Her bright orange hair stood out brilliantly on her head frizzing over a slightly freckled face. She was a bit pale from lack of sun and her eyes stood out like emeralds in a shining light. Lily sighed as she unsuccessfully attempted to untangle her hair and played with the bangs on her forehead. Disgruntled by her failure Lily turned on the water and started to fill the tub. She had decided to take a bath. Yawning, Lily sat smoothly in the tub and relaxed. - "Go away you freak!" spat one girl joining in on the insults thrown by the other children. They all had expressions of hatred and disgust. They surrounded her and the taunting became violent. They not only spat at her but hit her as well. She felt pain coming from all sides and suddenly she felt a foot hit her head knocking her into darkness.. Blessed darkness.. - "Lily! Breakfast is ready!", called a voice from downstairs startling Lily out of her memories. It was her mom. "What's taking you so long? Get down here, I'm hungry!", demanded Lily's older sister, Petunia. Lily shook the memories out of her head and responded to the call, not realizing that her life might just change forever..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Not bad for a 1st try eh? Tell me about it! Show me some love!! . or not. I'll post more sooner or later. sooner if I get replies. (hehe) 


	2. In which one remebers and reads

Spoiler: Fortunately for me aliens have come and given me JK. Rowling's mind so I now own all her characters. not!  
  
A/N: I want reviews!! Waaahh!!! . fine be that way. err. I'll just continue now. hehe  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Later that day Lily Evans sat on her bed thinking, the book in her hand currently ignored. The book was the Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring (and yes. it did exist back then) and Lily was imaging herself in that sort of world where magic existed and dragons walked the earth. She dreamed herself in that sort of world because that's where a person like her would ever be accepted. "Go away you freak!". It pained her to remember that day. The day, when her entire class ganged up against the "freak."  
Lily was always a strange girl, weird things happened around her. Sometimes things would float around her as she slept. Or when she cried it started to rain. But nobody noticed that. They noticed the flying objects that floated in strange directions and the cuts that suddenly healed, and they hurt her for it. If she healed they would double no triple the cut or they would throw things at her just to see if she would cry. But she never cried. or at least not for them. It's true that she would sometimes cry herself to sleep at night and on those rare nights the weather would be terrible. That's when Lily would start to read. She read to escape, she read to be accepted. And so far, it has worked for her.. if it wasn't for her sister, that is....  
Suddenly, something larger smashed into her window startling Lily out of her thoughts. Forgetting completely about her book, Lily turned around, kneeling on the bed, and looked out the window to find a ruffled owl peering down at her. 'What is an owl doing her during the day' she thought, 'in a city!' Lily quickly opened the window to let the large barn owl inside. It landed onto her bed and insisted on pecking her until she took its burden. It was a letter. Addressed as such:  
  
Ms. L. Evans  
  
The Smallest Bedroom  
34 Mallet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey There was no doubt anywhere that the letter was sent for her. Lily carefully opened the envelope and the letter and read:  
(After the Hogwarts stuff) Dear Ms. Evans:  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! 


	3. In which one has doubt and an idea

Spoiler: I suck and cannot write my own stories so I steal ideas from JK Rowling. oh well.. At least I do SOME writing.. Yea  
  
A/N: I'm still waiting for SOME sort of love  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" "There is no way!" "This has to be a prank of some sort!" "Yea!" "You know how much those other kids hate you.." "It's got to be a joke!"  
  
Lily looked sadly at the paper in her hands as her parents continued to comment on the letter. 'It does seem a but farfetched', she pondered, 'But then... why would anybody go through all this trouble for me? Isn't that even more impossible?' Lily looked at her parents again. "It's too realistic to be fake." She muttered out loud.  
"What do you mean by that sweety?" questioned her mother.  
"Well... nobody that I know would go through the trouble of coming up with something like this.. Their all too lazy.." 'they would rather beat me up instead' she added.  
"I guess that could be true.. But honey." Lily looked up at her mom startled to see tears in her mother's eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore..." her mother stopped with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
"What is it mummy?"  
"oh. nothing sweetums.. I just think I have an idea where this 'Diagon Alley' place is. or at least the direction of it.."  
Lily watched her mom as she wandered out of ther room looking at the letter and muttering to herself. 'Maybe this is real...' thought Lily, 'Maybe my dream might just come true.." Lily decided then to head back up to her room and prepare for the trip she might just take..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
YAY! I'm sorry that my chapters are so short! I'll make them longer sooner or later! I promise! Well.. You know what I'm gonna ask for now? Eh? hehehe 


	4. In which one opens and finds diagon alle

Spoiler: I'm JK Rowling! Hear me roar! Now write 'Gullible' on your forehead.  
  
A/N: I got 1 and I repeat 1 review!!! (Yes. I am happy about it) thank you so much KapOfDaPipers it means so much to me!! . Ok I'll start now.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Is that it mum?" "Is what it, Lily?" "the-," she checked her letters, "Leaky Cauldron." "What about it?" "I think its that small building over there!" Lily pointed frantically for her mom to see. "I don't see it." "How can you not see it?! It's right in front of you!!" "Oh. I would have never noticed it." - Lily and her mom walked into a tiny, grubby-looking pub. Inside it was dark and shabby with a few oddly dressed people inside. Lily's mother walked up to the bartender (not-so-old), "umm. Excuse me?"  
"How can I help you ma'am?" he looked strangely at her mom.  
"Can you tell me how to get to-," She looked at Lily.  
"Diagon Alley, mum."  
"Ah. yes, Diagon Alley?"  
"Muggle, eh?"  
"err.."  
"I'm not!" Lily exclaimed suddenly, "Could you tell us how to get there? I need to get my school supplies." Lily felt a bit uneasy around the man.  
"Hogwarts, eh? Sure then!" he smiled crookedly, "My name's Tom. At your service. err."  
"Lily."  
"ah. Lily then." He led them through the back door to a brick wall. Lily watched fascinated as he counted a few bricks with his wand and tapped one. The wall suddenly came apart revealing a row of shops.  
"Welcome, Lily," once again Tom smiled crookedly,"to Diagon Alley." -  
Saying goodbye to Tom, Lily began to drag her mother to the nearest shop, when suddenly she stopped. "mum?"  
"Yes Lily?"  
"I don't think we have the right money."  
"I believe you're right why don't we go over there and see if we can exchange some of ours for some of theirs." She pointed out a snowy white building that towered over the rest. Lily followed her mom there staring wide-eyes at the wonders around her. This was a dream come true.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** *  
  
A/N: In case you were wondering as to why my chapters are so small. There is a simple reason. Do to causes I refuse to let known I can only manage to spare bits of my time throughout the week, thus, disabling me to do a lot of writing for big chapters and, since I love to update, they stay small so that I can update more frequently. If you understood a word I said. congradulations. you are now insane.  
  
Thanx again to KapOfDaPipers you made my day! 


	5. In wich one shops and learns the meaning...

Spoiler: I'm JK Rowling, jk. JK Rowling, jk. Get it? Huh? Huh? Huh? JK, jk. (Just kidding. hahaha. ok no.) I could resist! Sorry!  
  
A/N: I'm still in need of love and thankful to one certain person of whom I have already spoken. He he  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -  
  
Lily had exchanged her money a while ago and was exploring the shops with her mother, and her mother was being very good about it. (Considering that her mom was just as or maybe more so, impressed, as she was hehe)  
She rummaged through her letters finding her list:  
  
. UNIFORM First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags  
  
Lily wandered into Madam Malkin's shop and after much fuss came back out with a bag full of black robes. 'I hate shopping.' grumbled Lily to herself.  
  
.. COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
Transfiguration for Starters by Belinda Flowersprout  
One Thousand Magical Herds and Fungi  
By Phllinda Spore  
Potions and Necessities by Nascia Flokwick  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
By Newt Scamander  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Level One  
By Elijah Spellionor  
  
They stopped at a shop called Flourish and Blotts and, to Lily's pleasure, found it stock full of books. She happily wandered, away from her mother, from row to row looking intensely at the books. and that's how she didn't see a girl before she ran straight into her. "You should be more careful where you look." Said the girl testily brushing herself off. She had thick black hair and cold gray eyes. She looked closely at Lily and sniffed as if a bad stench had reached her nose. "Mudblood." The girl remarked and left, with a haughtiness that would disgust most anybody, leaving poor Lily on the floor wondering 'what's a 'Mudblood'?'  
  
. OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad (as to why anyone would want a toad is beyond me; no offense Neville)  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
Later that day Lily and her mother were in Eeylops Owl Emporium. She had already gotten her books and her other supplies and figured that an owl would be a preferred pet. (She thought toads where dull, cats slept too much and scratch and bit, while owls where good for at least letters.) Her mother had agreed. They looked at all the beautiful birds when one caught her eye. It seemed to be staring at her with large purple eyes (enough to startle anyone. looks cool too) and pure gray feathers. Lily just had to get the bird and while they were at the cash register Lily couldn't help but voice out loud a question that had been bothering her. "Umm. do you know what a 'Mudblood' is?" She asked timidly as she was handed her bird's gold cage. The lady's face turned pale white and her eyes grew wide.  
"Child, where did u learn that?"  
"This girl called me that earlier."  
"Don't you pay them any attention. It's a disgusting word for Muggleborn. They think you're different that's all. nothing big." She continued to mutter to herself as busied with the money. Lily felt tears coming to her eyes and she hurriedly left dragging her questioning mother along with her. Lily felt rather down when she went into the last shop for her wand..  
  
**********************- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -***********************  
  
A/N: yay! Another chapter done! And the longest one done too! I'm getting better at this!!! . come on! You know you want to review!!!. tilnxtime! 


	6. In which one is measured and a wand reme...

Spoiler: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW!! Ok then! .. Most definitely this chapter. I do not own it.  
  
A/N: Thankyou for giving me your comments! NOT!!! (well. except for ONE special person that is..)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --  
  
Lily and her mother stepped into Olivanders as a tinkling bell rang somewhere within the small shop. It was a tiny place with only one single chair on which Lily's mom sat. They waited. The place was silent and all along the wall there was thousands of tiny boxes. Lily could feel the magic in the air and she could see that her mother was uneasy.  
"Good afternoon," said a soft voice making both Lily and her mom jump.  
In front of them stood an old man (still old, still a man) with pale eyes that seemed to glow like moons in the gloom of the place.  
"Hello," said Lily awkwardly.  
"Ah yes," said the man. "Another Hogwarts student. and what eyes! What's your name?" He asked taking a long tape measurer from his pocket.  
"Lily. Lily Evans." she said shyly.  
"Which is your wand hand Miss Evans?"  
"I'm left-handed.. If that's what you mean?" She answered.  
"Hold out your arm." As she complied he measured her extended arm from should to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round her head. As he measure he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, pheonix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or pheonixes are quit the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." (doesn't this sounds familiar. hmmm. I could have sworn..)  
Lily suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring inside her ear, was doing this on its own and Mr. Ollivander was taking boxes down from the shelves.  
"That will do," he said, and the tap measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. and the wand testing began.  
After the 3rd or 4th wand Lily found one that worked. She felt a warmth as magiic spurted out of the wand.  
"Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, nice wand for charm work."  
Going home that day Lily was startled with the realization that she woulf truly always remember Mr. Ollivanders words about her wand. ". nice wand for charm work." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Going very slow now aren't I? Don't worry, I'll hurry along soon enough. just felt like frustrating ya'll a bit. that's all... hehehe 


	7. In which one departs and misses intros

Spoiler: Hello! Guess what?!?! I'm taking credit for absolutely nothing. except for everything here that is obviously mine.. Which is everything that is not obviously JK Rowling's.. Got it?  
  
A/N: I NOW HAVE TWO REVIEWS!!! YAY!!!! Thank you KapOfDaPipers and Heather for your encouragement!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lily and her parents (her sister had refused to come and instead stayed at a friend's house) strolled through the train station looking for Platform 9 ¾. Lily couldn't believe that it was already September 1st but she was both nervous and excited at the same time. She had waited the past painful months for this moment yet she was afraid that she'd receive the same reception she normally would. and that wasn't a good thing.  
They reached Platform nine. and Platform ten. Lily's hopes failed her as she looked sadly at the barrier in between. There was nothing. "Mum.. There's no Platform nine and three quarters. is there?" She looked at her mother who was frowning at the barrier.  
"Sure there is, honey," Her father said quickly.  
"Think dear. Remember how Diagon Alley was hidden?" Lily's mother said thinking quickly, "Maybe the Platform is hidden also." She continued to frown at the wall.  
"Yea. maybe your right." Lily didn't sound convinced though but she continued to stare at the barrier until something. or someone knocked into her. hard, causing her stuff to fly in all directions, including her owl, Artemis (mythology. yea), who hooted madly in his cage as it fell onto the floor. Lily looked up to find a boy standing in front of her with an expression on his face that looked to Lily as if he had a nasty smell under his nose and had just detected it. "Watch it Mudblood!" He said fixing his slicked back blonde hair. He glared expectantly at her as she finished picking up her stuff. "What?" she asked timidly, not knowing why he was glaring at her. "Pick up my things, filth." He said as if stating the obvious. "no!" Lily was getting angry. Not only did the boy knock over her and her things but he was acting as if she was a servant. no a slave! Lily just glared hatred at him as a little creature dressed in a ragged pillowcase ran over and started to put his things back in order. apologizing the entire time. Lily was sickened. She could barely contain herself from telling the boy off as he started to run strait into the wall. Lily watched carefully as he disappeared into the barrier between Platforms nine and ten (he wasn't carrying anything this time. the house elf was. He seemed to have forgotten that she was there. Grrr.) Lily just stared. Lily turned back to her parents to find that they were across the train station and talking to the ticket master. She assumed that they were asking for directions and ran over. "Mum! Dad! I know where it is!" Lily was waving to her parents as they turned around. They came over quickly. It was 10:45 and the train was leaving soon. (11) "Come on! Come on!" she took her trolley and ran into the wall, not even looking back to see if they followed. Lily was looking around her at Platform nine and three quarters. There were cats everywhere and owls hooting loudly. Children were running around and some even hung out windows of the train to talk to friends or family. All together it was chaotic. but there was a warmth there that made Lily smile as smoke blew everywhere from the train. She felt the magic everywhere but couldn't help but look longingly at the friends talking and the lovers kissing. Leaving her daydreams with a jolt, Lily turned around to find her mother crying with her father holding her comfortingly. Lily came up to her dear mum and gave her a hug whispering "I'll be fine mumsey. I promise." Lily said her farewells and got onto the train. Stepping into a random compartment Lily found it empty. Sighing she sat down near the window on the opposite side of the crowds. Sighing she picked out 'The History of Hogwarts' and began to read. Suddenly the train started to move and a group of boys and girls entered the compartment. They didn't seem to notice her as they chatted about their parentage, their money, what they can afford, what they did afford, etc. (Slytherens) Lily crouched into a smaller ball hoping not to be noticed but it was too late. "What is that horrible smell?" Asked a black haired girl sneering. "I don't know. maybe it's that load of trash near the window?" A particularly ugly boy said nodding his head in her direction. They rest of them turned around and saw her. Some sneered, others just smiled, though not the smile most people want to see. "What shall we do about it?" said another girl. This one was blonde and was wearing an incredibly sluttish outfit that looked like it was about to fall off. that is. if it wasn't so tight. "What shall we do indeed.." ~*-*~ "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" called a booming voice forcing Lily to come out of the corner she was hiding in. She saw a giant and hairy man who could only be decribed as large but his rosy face was friendly so Lily drew near.  
  
"Bloody Gawd! Wha' happened to you?" The man asked looking down at her, worry creasing his face. Lily was in horrible condition. Her hair was dyed green but that was the worst of her problems. Lily was covered with polka- dots (green) and scraps and bruises. The injures are what hurt the most. She was cut all over and her lip was bleeding and Lily just couldn't stop shaking.  
"Coming through! Coming through!" The man said dragging Lily away. Lily was going to skip her first introduction to the grande Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and be the first one of her age group to go to the infirmary.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* * * * * * * * * * * * * Sry. I had to make Hogwarts a bad experience for her. don't worry. things get better for our little Lily. just not for a while. (smiles sadly)  
  
Thanx again to my new two buddies who actually reviewed for me ( thank you sooo much!!!  
  
Next chappie!! REVIEW!!!! 


	8. In which one enters a room and enters a ...

Spoiler: Think people!! This is about JK Rowling's work. I'm not JK Rowling. so this must be a fanfic. if this is a HP fanfic then it must be about JK Rowling's work. etc..  
  
A/N: Thank you for my two reviews PLEASE RR.. If I continue to be shunned I might stop writing entirely. and if that's the case then you'll NEVER find out the purpose of this long and boring story that I wrote for you. Thank you! Now to the story. PS. I decided to use for thoughts .. Easier that way  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
thought Lily Evans as she left the infirmary perfectly fit. with exception to the fact that she was still shaky. Lily had missed the Sorting, so now she headed to Headmaster Dumbledore's office following Professor O'Conneld, the Transfiguration teacher and Assistant Headmistress. She was a tall and thin lady with extremely strait white hair. She was very old but the only thing that revealed her age was her hair and her hair was so white that it looked natural. She strode down the hall to a large statue of an eagle. The professor told the statue, "Fudge sticks" and it opened, revealing a spiral staircase going upward. Lily followed Professor O'Conneld up the staircase to a door, which she opened, to reveal an extremely large office full of many fascinating objects. Portraits of important figures and old headmasters lined the walls and the objects that decorated the entire room practically yelled to be touched. Lily's eyes immediately went to the center of the room where an old man sat at his desk. Old wouldn't be the best way to describe Dumbledore. He's more like an ageless white. His long white hair and beard draped over his shoulders and his blue eyes twinkled and he rose from his seat to greet her. "Welcome Lily Evans to Hogwarts. I apologize for what happened to you on the train and hope that you accept my apologies on behalf of the entire school.. Professor O'Conneld could you please leave for a moment so that I may talk to Lily in private," The professor nodded her head and left the room leaving Lily and Dumbledore alone. "Dear child. are you willing to inform me as to what exactly happened on the train or would you like to just get sorted into your house?" His kind eyes twinkles patiently at her allowing her time to consider. "Can I. am I." "yes.?" "Wo-would you please just le-let me." She started to say but then burst out in tears. Lily couldn't control herself she started to cry, but before Dumbledore could say a word, Lily got herself under control and gave herself a mental slap. Lily quickly wiped her tears away and said, "I would like to get sorted now, please" She was happy that at least her voice sounded calm. The Headmaster looked at her with a troubled expression on his face but he quickly masked it and smiled instead, "Of course." He showed her to a stool where an old raggedy hat sat. Lily looked at it confused. the headmaster picked up the hat and she sat on the chair. Placing the hat on her head Dumbledore smiled.  
  
'Hello there!. I'm the Sorting Hat' said a voice in her head.  
  
thought Lily. 'It's my job to sort you into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytheran. Gryffindor is for the brave of heart-'  
  
'.You'd be surprised' the hat chuckled 'You're a bright one'  
  
'Hufflepuff is for the caring and kind folk-'  
  
'and then there's Slytheran. they're the clever ones who know how to get their way. I don't think you belong there.'  
  
'Let's just say that they're the ones who won't accept you. Pureblood only.'  
  
'Gryffindor. most definitely Gryffindor. Ravenclaw's a good second but most definitely Gryffindor.'  
  
'oh really? You're more than you realize.GRYFFINDOR!!' It yelled the last word out loud. Dumbledore nodded his head and took off the hat as Professor O'Conneld came back inside. She smiled slightly and said, "Welcome to my house. I'm the head of Gryffindor."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night Lily wandered into a partying Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone was so busy talking and making introductions that nobody noticed a small first years slip through and into the girls' dorm. There, Lily found an empty bed as far away from the others as possible and fell asleep anxious about the new day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	9. In which one is spoken to and makes a vo...

Thankyou to my reviewers!  
  
Snowflakey- You flatter me beyond words. I still think yours is better. ;) There is strange significance behind the Title. she wishes for a world where she is accepted. but is it worth it? That type of thing.  
  
Krissyfz: I'm glad you like my alarm thing. thankyou for checking my story out! You should continue urs too!  
  
KapOfPipers: Thanx again for reviewing. and the support  
  
Heather: My Chapters are getting longer, no?  
  
Spoiler: I'm human.. Nuff said.  
  
I had another chapter up but I decided to take another route instead with my story. the other one was well. too fast and boring and obnoxious.  
  
Well. here it goes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
The next day Lily got lost on the way to her first class. Double Potions. with Slytherin. She stepped into class and quickly snuck to the back of the room to the only remaining seat. Professor Spitte, a greasy man with a snarling expression on his otherwise attractive face, didn't seem to notice her come in but did notice the two boys who came in after her. "Mr. Black and Mr. Potter" he spat nastily. "It seems as if you two already began to set your standards for the new school year. Dententions! Both of you." One of the boys, the one with the extremely messy black hair, opened his mouth as if to protest but was interrupted when Spitte said, "No excuses! Ten points from Gryffindor." The both boys rushed into seats in the front row making faces. "-each."  
  
That class was horrible. It ended up that the seat that Lily had taken was surrounded by Slytherins, (how was she to know?), who throughout the entire class kept whispering comments about her. "What is it?" "I believe it's a Mudblood" "Ooh! I've heard of those!" "My father says that they're trash" "Really? It doesn't smell like trash." "What would happen if I touch it?" "Look how stupid it is! It doesn't even realise we're talking about it." Lily had been trying to ignore them but after failing miserably she jumped up as the bell rang. Heading to lunch Lily vowed, 'Let's just see who's stupid when I become the top of all my classes.'  
  
Later that day Lily had transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Those classes passed without incident. but Lily didn't notice. She was too busy making sure that no one would ever have a reason to call her stupid again. Not realizing that no matter what she did nothing would ever stop the Slytherins from picking on her. by the time she would realize that it would be too late.  
  
************************----------------------------------- ************************  
  
Better, no?  
  
Tell me whacha think!! Gimme some luv!!! (you know what I mean. REVIEW!!!) 


	10. In which one wishes upon a star

I have ten reviews!!! YAY!!!! Special thanks to KapOfDaPipers, Heather, Snowflakey, LogicalRaven, hermy, and Irish Faerie!!!  
  
Spoiler: I read and write about what I read. I read JK Rowlings books so thus?. exactly my point.  
  
--------------------------------****************************---------------- ------------------  
  
Lily spent the next few days in the library studying. She didn't seem to notice the few Gryffindors that approached her. she might have. that is, if they asked for friendship she would have gladly granted it. but instead, she sat alone during meals and ate most of them in the library. The one thing that Lily found plenty of time to do was read. And that was what she was doing a week before Halloween.  
  
Lily sat one night in her usual corner of the Library- as far away from anyone else as possible- reading the Lord of the Ring- Two Towers- her book was worn and ragged from overuse and Lily was reading the part when Gollum (aka Smeagel) sat watching Frodo sleep and his true self began to come out (an old man worn with time and stretched far beyond his years- tired and weary. and sad) It depressed Lily each time Sam scared Gollum away assuming that Gollum was "pawing at his master". for it wasn't true.. And it wasn't fair.  
  
Lily closed her book softly with a longing. She had wished with all her heart for the mystery and joy of magic. for her to be able to let her true self out. and what did she find? Hostility, that's what. Every time she passed a Slytherin they sneered at her a called her names. Some even had the nerve to hurt her. on purpose. she was tired of it. Looking searchingly out the window and up at the stars twinkling above her Lily whispered, "Star light. Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may. wish I might. wish the wish I wish tonight. please. please. allow me to be accepted for who I am. for what I am." Lily added helplessly "please." She did not expect an answer. but she hoped.  
  
***********************--------------------------------------- ***********************  
  
aww.. Poor Lily.  
  
I'm sorry to make this so depressing. but it's all apart of a larger scheme. I promise. and yes. she will get a friend. eventually.  
  
Tell me ur opinion! 


End file.
